Blue tears
by snowtiger37
Summary: Talisman was seeing a meteor shower with his friends. He saw a strange light in the woods. He and his Pokemon go to check it out, but are sucked into a portal and land into Eostia, who have been at war with the Dark Elves for 700 year's. Now he and his Pokemon must help the Princess Knight's, with the Pokemon that have been appearing in Eostia and save this world and his.
1. Prologue

**Eostia-woods-**

Deep in the woods was a man wearing a dark cloak with a hood hiding his face. It was night as the hooded man walked deeper into the woods, owl hooting to the night. As he continue walking he saw two men in robes, with swords in hand' as they approach the hooded man. "Halt! who goes there!" One of them demanded sword at the ready to cut him down if he tried anything.

"You need not to worry," he said removing his hood revealing the face of a aged man who's eyes were blue and brown hair.

"It's only me." He said. Once they recognize who it was they put their swords away.

"Nimh ,Xander is expecting you, please, if you follow us we will show you to him."

He really didn't need them to show him the way to the secret hideout, for he has been here many times, but he let them take him to the hideout. As they walked deeper in to the woods they stopped at a stone wall, then they walked right through the wall and found themselves in a cave that had an Illusion spell at the entrance of the cave, to keep it hidden from others. The cave has torches on the wall. This way the guard said.

The walk was short, as they stopped at a wooden door, one of the guards opened the door. You may enter, he said as he entered through the door.

The room had torches on the walls, there was a round table in the centre of room and there was an oval standing mirror near the table.

Taking a seat, he was facing the mirror, he waited, not taking his eyes off the mirror staring at his own reflection. For what seems to be minutes. And then his reflection was gone as a new image of a man appeared. He had long blonde hair that reached the back of his neck, his eyes were red. He wore a white buttoned shirt, blue pants and brown boots.

"Nimh." The man in the mirror greeted calmly.

"Xander." He said with a nod of his head.

Xander noticed that there was no one in the room but Nimh. "Is Vult and the others not coming?"

"Im afraid Vult could not come, for he is dealing with a hoard of orcs and as for the others they have their hands full and could not make it." He said.

"I see... Very well, give me a report on the war."

"Ah yes, Im pleased to say that everything is going according to plan, both sides are getting weaker by the day. And I've received a letter from Lindow that Origa magic is getting weaker. So taking her fortress will be easy for Vult and his black dogs, the only thing we need to deal with is the garrison, the shields keep in virgil town. If we can take out the garrison it will leave a huge blow to the shields, and make taking Eostla a lot easier for us." He said.

Xander had his hand on his chin, as he went over what Nimh said, in deep thought. He was pleased to hear that everything was going according to plan.

"And I trust you have a plan to deal with the garrison?"

"We do but it will take some time to set everything in motion." he said.

"Good, is that all?"

He was silent for a moment, Xander looked at him like he wanted to say something.

"Is there something you would like to add?"

He was a bit hesitant, and unsure if he should tell him, then finally he spoke.

"There is one thing, I don't know if they may get in the way of are plans. About four month's Ago some unknown creatures have been seen in all around Eostia."

"New creatures?" A look of surprise on his face. "Did Origa, summon a new set of these creatures?"

"No I even sent a letter to lindow and he tells me, that she didn't summon these creatures and have no knowledge of them."

"So, these creatures don't belong to origa." He said to himself, then he look back at Nimh. "Do we know were they come from?"

"No, but I heard that the Seven Shields Alliance are having a meeting about these creatures tomorrow. He said.

Xander sigh to himself, as he went over what Nimh had told him. These creatures he didn't know if they would get in the way of their plan, and knows nothing about them, he needed to know more about these creatures, and he needed to have a meeting with everyone when Vult is done with the Orcs.

"Find out as much as you can about these creatures."

"I will look into it."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then let us end this meeting."

And with that he was gone. As Nimh got up to head back to ken, as he had much to do.

* * *

**Kalos-Vaniville Town-**

As the sun begin to shine, both people and pokemon begin to wake up to start their normal everyday lives.

We cut to see, a young man asleep in his bed then the alarm went off waking him up, as he turn the alarm off. He has dark brown skin, messy black spiky hair and light green eyes. He let out a yawn and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Hay, Glaceon you awake?" he said tiredly.

A blue quadruped creature jumps on his bed. She had light blue fur, long pointed ears, dark blue rhombus shaped markings on her back and the tip of her tail and feet are the same shade of blue,with the crest on her forehead and the two teal dangles hanging from her ears, and dark blue eyes.

This was Glaceon, his very fist pokemon partner and best friend. As he patted her head and feeling the softness of her fur."Glac!" she cried happily, from being patted.

He got off his bed stretching his arms out, he then jump into the shower. Having the warm water pouring down on him, making him fully awake. Once he had finished washing himself, he then brushed his teeth. And then goes back to he room, to change into his clothes. He wore black jeans and a t-shirt that was also black, he put on a white jacket with two light blue stripes and black fingerless gloves.

Now all dressed up. There were four thing's he needed to get. 1, He saw his gray backpack hanging from the side of he bed, grabbing it and putting it on his back. 2, his pokeballs, he went to his desk to get his two pokeballs and placing them on his belt. 3, was his phone that was in front on him, taking the phone and pulling out the charger and putting his phone in his pocket, and finally, 4, to the right of his desk was a dark blue crystal necklace, that was the shape of a tear, taking it as he looked at it with a sad look on his face. This was his mother's necklace, who past away when he was little. He looked at it with both regret and sorrow, as memories flashed into his mind but was then interrupt by Glaceon, who had her paw on his leg and was looking up at him with concern on her face, knowing what was going through his mind. Mom dying hit her, Talisman and dad hard and she feels like she is part of the family. "Glacel." She cried out worried for Talisman.

He shook his head, and looks down to his pokemon and giving her a big smile.

"Im, fine." he said putting on the necklace. "Now come on we got a big day today!" he said, excited for today.

"Talisman, Glaceon! breakfast is ready!" A loud voice came from downstairs.

"Yeah, we're coming dad!" He shouted back. "Come on lets grab some breakfast." Still a bit worried for him, the two went downstairs.

Once they were down in the living room, they saw breakfast on the table and food bowl's on the floor that were for the pokemon. They saw Beartic, who is in the living room. He has bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear, three spikes of ice hung from its lower jaw, forming a beard its face consists of a long snout beady black eyes, and rounded ears, its large fore paws have black claws and paw pads.

"Hay Beartic!" he said to the pokemon.

"Bear!" he cried out happily to the two.

A man, came out of the kitchen with orange juice in hand, he had brown skin and eyes, he was bald, has a goatee beard, he is wearing a grey shirt and blue jeans. "Morning" he said, to the two, as he placed the juice onto the table, then taking a seat. "Well, breakfast's is not going to eat it self, dig in!" he said.

"Okay dad, one second."putting his backpack down and grabbing, the two pokeballs form his belt. "Come on out Absol and Goodra." he threw he's two pokeballs into the air, as the pokeballs opened and two lights shot out.

The first to appear was a quadruped, she had a dark blue to black body, covered in white fur. She has a ruff around her neck and chest, and a tuft on the top of her head, adorned with a single blue black oval. She has a feline face, with almond shaped red eyes, a scythe like tail and a crescent shaped horn, on the side of her head. Her broad feet are equipped with three claws, each spike protrudes from the heels of her hind legs, and the elbows of her front legs. "Absol" she cry out calmly.

The second to appear, is a Bipedal Draconic Pokemon which is coated with slime, most of her body is pale purple, with a darker purple underside, she has bright green eyes, two green spots on each cheek, a relatively long neck and a short rounded snout on top of her head. There are two pairs of antenna like horns, the foremost horns are small nubs but the hind horns are longer thicker and curve down her neck, the tips of the larger horns are slightly curled, she has proportionally short limbs and a large thick tail with a curled tip. Along each side of her tail are three green spots, she has a pale green slime dripping from her chin and arms. "Goodra!" she cried out happily.

"Alright lets dig in." he said to everyone as they all enjoyed their breakfast, while they were eating Talisman was listening to the news on the tv.

"And, next you best bring your telescope and camera tonight we will be having a meteor shower, scientist say the meteor shower will start at 10 pm tonight."

As he listened he was excited for today, him and his friends have being planning this for weeks. Ever since they heard that a meteor shower was coming and he is hoping dad doesn't cancel it like he did, when he was about to go on his pokemon journey. He didn't want him to go, saying anything could happen to him, such as him getting hurt, lost, or team flare returning. Ever since mom died, dad has been overprotective of him and restricting his freedom and giving him rules that he is not to leave vaniville town without him or his friends. Secondly he is not to go to lumiose city or anywhere else without him. If his friends go he can't go with them, thirdly if him and dad are out, he is not to leave his side or sight and finally if he is out, he is to be home at 8 pm.

He hates these rules, he's treating him like he still kid. Whenever he tries to talk about it to him it turns in to a argument. The only reason he's letting him go and see the meteor shower, is because he's begged him for days, which was not easy because he's stubborn, but in the end he finally caved and said he can go. But he want's him to call or text him every ten minutes.

He is hoping that when he see's him get home, that there's nothing to worry about and he'll drop these stupid rules and give him more freedom.

His thoughts were interrupt by a knock on the door. "I got it. "Talisman said as he walked to the front door and opened it, to see it was a Mail man. "Good morning got a special delivery for, Talisman Mccoy."

"Yeah that's me." he said with a smile, knowing what it is.

"Please sign hear." As he handed him a pen and clipboard, and he signed it. The mailman gave him the package. Thanking him, he went back inside excited that Glaceon's present was here.

Walking back to the living room his dad noticed the package. "Hay, son is that the surprise? for, you know who?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Sure is, hay Glaceon." he calls out to his pokemon who just finished eating. Running up to him to see what he needed. "Hay, umm i forgot my pokedex, could you get it for me? its on my desk."

"Glac." She said as she run up stairs to get his pokedex. Once she was gone he walked up to his dad. "So you think she'll like it?" Opening it to show his dad, taking a look. Once he did, he turned to his son and gave him a big grin. "Oh, she going to love it."

Glaceon came running back down, holding the pokedex with her mouth and walking up to Talisman, who got down on one knee.

"Thanks Glaceon." he said taking the pokedex from her and patting her head. He got up and walked to a mirror. "Come on Glaceon." he called her to come here. A bit confused as to why he want's her to come to the mirror? As she walked up to the mirror, and was now staring at her own reflection.

"Alright now close your eyes." he said smiling.

She looked at him for a second, then she slowly closed her eyes, she then felt something on her neck, she was tempted to open them but kept them shut.

"Okay you can open them now." She opened her eyes and what was on her neck made her eyes widen. On her neck, was a black collar hanging on the front of the collar was a crystal snowflake and on the center was a blue sapphire. Glaceon looked at her collar awestruck. As she walked closer to get a better look. It was beautiful, she looked like one on those models in the magazine she love's to look at. She remembered her and Talisman went to visit Pearl and she found some of her old magazines under the bed and it was of people and pokemon in stylish clothes and jewelry. She would imagine herself wearing stylish clothes and jewelry and posing for the camera and having her photo on the magazine. Pearl noticed her looking at her old magazine and said, she can have some of them. And she would relaxed next to Talisman. Talisman see's her enjoying her magazine, and that's when he thought he would get something special for her. So he looked online to see what he could get her, then he found a snowflake collar, it was pricey, he just hoped she liked it.

He got down on one knee . "So what you thi-"

He never finished what he was going to say, as he was tackled to the ground, as she cried out happily nuzzling his face. He didn't need an answer to know if she liked her gift, with the evidence on her face as he felt her fur rub on his cheek, he smiled seeing Glaceon happy, made buying the collar worth it. He patted her head.

"Im glad you like your surprise, why don't you show everyone your collar." he said and she did just that, as she run up to show them her collar.

He see's his dad picking up the plates and taking them to the kitchen to be washed. Walking to the table to help his dad, he picks up the plates as he made his way to the kitchen then placing them in the sink he started cleaning the dishes. His dad went and came back with more plates and glass cups in hand, placing them in the sink and helping his son by drying the dishes. The two washed in silent's save by the clash and ting from washing the dishes.

Talisman took a glance at his dad, thinking if he can talk to him about giving him more freedom going out on his own. He just hoped he's in a good mood. He was about to speak, but his dad beat him to it.

"Son don't forget I need your help with the ice sculpting tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure whatever dad." he said. The ice sculpting is a family business that was started by his grandfather then past to his dad they take great pride in ice sculpting and making work of art, and one day the ice sculpting business will fall on him. But Talisman didn't want to do ice sculpting, he didn't feel it was for him. He told his dad, but it ended up turning into an argument.

He wanted to choose his own path and find what he really want's to do with his life and not let his dad choose it for him.

Taking a deep breath, hoping its goes well. "Hay, dad i was wondering since, your letting me see the meteor shower, I was hoping that maybe you'll think about... letting me go out on my own."

As soon as he said those words, his dad stopped what he was doing. As he slowly turned to his son, giving him that glare whenever they talked about this.

"Talisman." he said, in a low cold tone. "We talked about this so many times. I'm not letting you go anywhere out on your own." he said wanting to drop the subject but Talisman was not backing down, frowning at his dad.

"You can't keep treating me like im still a kid and controlling my life like this dad. I mean come on your acting like something's going to happen to me. My friends go out on their own all the time and nothing happen's to them." He said hoping he see's reason this time, but his hopes were shattered when he spoke.

"No it doesn't matter how many times you keep asking, I'm not letting you go out anywhere on your own." He said, losing his patience and still giving him the cold look.

"Then if you're so against me going anywhere on my own, then why are you letting me see the meteor shower?" He said giving him a hard cold glare.

He glared back at his son as if the two were having a glaring match. What the two failed to notice was they're pokemon were poking their heads out the door, as they watched the two. This was not the fist time they had seen or heard the two argue, it sometimes last's for hours or even a whole day. As they watch the two glaring, then his dad spoke.

"The reason Im letting you go is because, Michael talked me in to letting you go."

Talisman's face changed to surprise. "Uncle Michael, talked you into letting me go?" In a surprise tone.

He wasn't really his uncle, more a family friend. His dad and Michael have been friends since they were kids and met mom on their pokemon journey. He was always there for them, he helped him dad when mom died and would come and visit to see how the two were doing.

"Yeah, he said why not let him go, he'll be with his friends and pokemon. I gave In, but told him this is a bad idea. In fact your even lucky I'm letting you go after that stunt you pulled six years ago!" He shouted.

At 13 Talisman was begging his dad to let him go to Frost Cavern to evolve Eevee to Glaceon, but he kept saying no. One night he and Eevee sneaked out at night and headed to Frost Cavern. It was not an easy journey for the two, getting lost, failed to catch a pokemon and losing a battle. But he was not the type to give up. He did finally catch two pokemon of his own, an Absol and a Sliggoo They met people and pokemon, they looked around towns and had battles trainers. They finally made it to Frost Cavern as they entered the cave, they faced challenges and obstacles and they finally found the ice rock and watch as Eevee evolves into Glaceon. He felt him and his pokemon had accomplished something. They had travelled from Vaniville Town to Frost Cavern. He felt proud of himself and his pokemon. When he return home with Eevee now a Glaceon, and his two new pokemon, dad was furious when he entered his home. After getting chewed out, he was grounded for a month and sent to his room. After being punished he thought about his journey to Frost Cavern, and what he experienced, seeing all kind of pokemons and catching two of his own, meeting people and hearing a story of the legendary beasts pokemon, how Ho-oh revived them and the history of Ecruteak city, There's so much of the world he want's to see and to find out what he really wants to do with his live.

"That's because you treat me like I'm a prisoner! And I came back fine!"

"You don't know, anything could have happened to you and it's my job to keep you safe!"

"Safe!" Dad you made my life a nightmare!" He shouted letting out all his frustration. "You kept me from going on my pokemon journey with my friends! You throw the ice sculpting business on me, which I didn't want and when ever we go out you always tell me to stay close and don't leave your sight!"

"Oh let's not forget I'm not allowed to go out anywhere on my own. IM 18 FOR ARCEUS SAKE! If mom was hear she-"

He never got to finished what he was about to say, as his dad slammed his fist on the kitchen counter, making a loud bang and making the dishes on the plate rack shake. This startled him and the pokemon, as he looked at his son with a glare."Don't, you dare bring your mom in to this." he said in a cold tone that sent shiver's down his spine, and his pokemon had a look of fear on their face's.

"Dad I-" but was cut of again.

"Silence!" He said in a harsh tone. "Now I know you're angry at not going on your journey and the rules can be-"

This time he was interrupt by his son. "Stop! You keep telling me the same over and over again! And you know what? I'm done!" He said in frustration as he was leaving. But his dad called out to him.

"Go on walk away like you always do! Just like on your mom's death bed!"

As he shouted those words. Talisman stopped dead on his track's, the pokemon's eyes widened in shock at what he just said.

Talisman stood near the kitchen door. Hearing those words felt like someone plunge a dagger into his heart. As wave's of emotions hit him hard, he had a look of anger on his face as his hand clenched into a fist. Glaceon was really worried, she and everyone know's that bringing up mom's death was painful to him. Everyone stood in silence they could feel the tension from the two. Then Talisman grabbed his two pokeballs from his belt and pointed them at Absol and Goodra.

"Absol, Goodra return" he said, in a bitter cold tone, as a red beam shot out and engulfed the two pokemon into a red light, sucking them into the pokeball's and placing them onto his belt. "Come on Glaceon." He said wanting to leave the house, he didn't even look at him as he grabbed his backpack, putting on his shoes, opening the front door and slamming it hard.

* * *

As soon he was outside, Talisman was trying to keep his cool. As he stormed out of the house Glaceon right next to him. He was angry, no, he was pissed. "Arceus! It feels like I'm talking to a brick wall, he didn't even say he'll think about it!" He said to himself angrily.

"And, why did he have to say that about mom to me?" he said in a low voice. Glaceon looked up to him with worry and concern on her face. Dad bring up mom's death... and what happened that day was something he wants to forget.

"Hay!" a voice called out to the two. Turning around, they see a young woman and a pokemon running up to them. She was wearing a sky blue dress, with a white jacket with a hood on it with white fur, she was also wearing black tights brown boot's with fur on top, a camera hanging around her neck and a bag on the side, on her wrist was a mega ring that was blue and gray, she had brown eyes and hair that reached her back.

Next to her was a Bipedal rabbit, that had dark brown fur, a short round tail, it's eyes are pink with black markings on the inner edge, long tufts of a cream colored fur above it's eyes and a small pink nose, long ears which bend shortly above its head, with it's ear end's in a fluffy cream colored fur. It's wrists and lower legs have the same fluffy cream colored fur and on its neck was a necklace, that had a mega stone lopunnite. "Talisman, Glaceon, hay!" she said in a cheerful tone.

"Hay Becky, Lopunny" putting a small smile on his face, hoping she doesn't notice his down look, but she quickly noticed. "Talisman, what wrong?" she asked a bit worried.

Talisman sighed, if he kept quiet or changed the subject she would keep drilling him for question's and she can be really pushy for answers. "...I, tell you when we meet up with the others..."

"Alright," she said, dropping the subject. They began to walk, as they did Glaceon and Lopunny were happily chatting with each other. While passing by some people with there pokemon, going about their dally live's. "So, do you know what Arthur's been up to? I haven't seen him for weeks." she asked.

"From what he told me, the O.S.C said that they found something."

The online science club or O.S.C for short, is a group that do all sort's of science stuff, helping each other with understand all things science, making and finding scientific discoveries. They even have a meet up event, which he heard from Arthur.

"And knowing him he probably got so buried in whatever work he is doing, that he forgot what we're doing today."

They finally stopped at a house, walking up to the door and knocking on it. They waited for a few seconds, then the door opened revealing a women, who had blonde hair, her eyes were blue, she was wearing glasses. She wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans. She smiled at the familiar faces.

"Oh, hello Becky Talisman. Arthur is just in his room, come in."

They went into the house, and thanked her. They headed upstairs and reached his bed room door. Talisman knocked on the door. They heard a voice. "_come in." _opening the door and entering the room, they see a young man sitting in front of a computer, he wore an orange shirt with overalls, his hair is blonde and he has blue eyes.

Next to him was a pokemon, that is pale green and is surrounded by a blob of translucent green gelatinous substance, his has a large round head with a thin stripe between his eyes. His eyes are black, his body is small with stubby arms and legs, he has several round objects floating next to his arms, like appendages. He has three fingered hands, above his head was two rounded triangular objects that are suspended in the gel and the base of the gel forms a stubby round tail.

They turn around to see who was in the room, he look surprised to see his two childhood friends and there pokemon."Guys?, what are you doing here?"

"Arthur, you do remember what day it is right?"

He was about to ask, when a ringing sound can be heard coming from Becky's jacket pocket. "Hang on a sec" grabbing her phone from her jacket pocket looking at it for a second, she started typing.

"...I don't-" he stop what he was about to say, as his eyes became wide as he remembered. Today was the day of the meteor shower that they were going to see tonight. "Guys I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about the meteor shower" he said slapping his forehead.

"Hay don't worry about it" he reassured him.

Becky put her phone back in her pocket. "That was Ethan, he just picked up Pearl and I just told him where we were, he said he'll be hear any minute."

"Alright, Reuniclus can you get my telescope, its under my bed in a red bag."

"Reunic." He cried out as he floated to his bed, while Arthur turned to his computer quickly typing, he then turned off the computer. He got up grabbing his backpack. Reuniclus used psychic on the bag, carrying the telescope that was surrounded in a light blue aura floating in the air. As Arthur grabbed the telescope bag, they all heard a loud honk sound.

"That must be Ethan let's go."

They all headed down to meet Ethan and Pearl. Arthur said his goodbye to his mom. Now outside they see a young man and a woman with two pokemon. The first one is wearing a denim jacket, blue jeans and has black and silver headphones. On his wrist was a mega ring which is black and orange and his shoes are the same color as the ring. He has black faux hawk hair and blue eyes.

Next was a young woman, who was wearing a pink long sleeve top, with a short denim jacket, a blue hip pleated skirt and brown high heeled boots, she has a blond ponytail over one shoulder with a yellow hair bobble, she has honey brown eyes.

Next to the two were their pokemon. The first one is a Bipedal chicken, his body is red with accents of beige, yellow and gray behind his head, there are beige hair like feathers that continue downward and surround's its chest and abdomen. He has a small red face with a V shaped crest on his head, blue eyes that are semicircular with yellow sclerae and his mouth is similar to a hooked beak. He has featherless gray hands with three finger like claws and three clawed toes and an armband that has a Blazikenite stone.

And finally there was a bipedal fox, that has yellow fur. She has black legs and white arms and face, a bushy tail with a dark orange tail tip and a stick in her tail, the fur on her cheeks are long and a small mane of white fur covers her shoulders and chest, long wavy tufts of dark orange fur grow out of her large ears, and her eyes and small nose are dark orange. Above her legs the fur sweeps out to either side resembling a skirt, and each paw has three small digits.

"Yo guys!" Ethan shouted excitedly to his three friends.

"Bonjour!" Pearl waved with a happy look on her face, as they walked towards them.

"We all good to go?" he said to the three. They nodded to the two.

"Alright lets get going!" They all were about to get in the truck, but, Pearl noticed Glaceon's snowflake collar. "What is this?" she asked, walking up to Glaceon to get a closer look at her collar. Now a lot closer she got a better look and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh my, Glaceon you look magnifique!" Glaceon held her head high smiling. She just loved it when someone say's how cute or beautiful she is and when she's battling, she love's to show off when there's a big crowd watching.

"Is this the surprise for Glaceon you was telling us about?"

"Yeah, it just came today you all should have seen her, she tackle me to the ground." he said smiling.

"She looks great" she said, as she grabbed her camera. "Hay Glaceon" she called to the ice pokemon, walking up to her, and getting her camera ready.

"Smile for the camera!"

Glaceon poses for the camera as Becky took the shot. "and, done. What you think?" Showing Glaceon the photo.

"Gla!" she jumped and cried out happily liking the photo.

"Hay guys! Are we going to Santalune city? or what?, lets go!" and so, they all got in the truck and the pokemon jumped in the back, and Ethan started the truck engine as it roar to life, it begin to move heading to Santalune city.

* * *

**Author's note: **My very first FanFiction story so i hope you all enjoy it leave a reviews and constructive criticism so i can improve.


	2. Journey to a new world chapter 1

Act 1: Chapter 1: Journey to a new world

He just finish cleaning the last of the dishes after his son left, he let out a deep sigh as he sits on the sofa, his mind on what he said to Talisman. He crossed the line saying that to him, but he still don't want him to go anywhere far on his own. He know that his son hate thes rules and some would say he's gone, overboard with all these rules for Talisman. But he believe his doing whats best, for his son and keeping him save.

Then he heard a knock on the door getting up to see who was at the door. Opening the door he see a man wearing a dark blue shirt, green pants and brown work boots, his hair and eyes are brown. "Hay Tony buddy!" The man standing in front said loudly. "Michael good to see You." He said with a smile on his face to his childhood friend.

"Well come in." He enter into the house and walk into the living room. "Want a beer?" He ask.

"Sure why not." He said taking a seat on the sofa, as tony heading into the kitchen, as he waited he look around the living room then he saw a photo frame on the wall. Getting up to get a better look, now that he was closer a small smile creep on his face, in the photo were two boys and a girl, off him and tony, the girl haves dark brown skin, black hair that is a side ponytail and light green eyes. Michael smile at the photo as he remember the pokemon journey, him and tony went on when they were kids and meeting Emerald in Cyllage city and join the two on their journey, she was a gentle kind person who always cheer them on when they battle, this distracted Tony who had a crush on emerald what got him losing some battle, he let out a small laugh at that and how his starter pokemon Chespin was not happy with him, being distracted as thay continued their journey, Tony wanted to have a photo of him Michael and Emerald to remember their pokemon journey thay had together and there he was, looking at the photo they took as kids, he heard the door open and saw Tony with two beer bottle.

"Hear." Handing him the beer, giving his thanks the two sat down on the sofa they sat in slience for a few minutes, then Tony Spock. "I still think this is a bad idea..." Takeing a sip of his beer, Michael let out a sigh, knowing what this conversations going to be about he turn to Tony. "I know your worry about Talisman, but you got to accept the fact that his not a kid anymore."

"I know, i know, im just doing what best for him."

"And I want what best for him to, i mean you keeping him like this isn't helping, think back to when we were kids, did anything happend to us when we went on are journey?" He think back to the time they went on their journey, they run into no problem what so ever. "No."

"And did your parents stop you from going?"

"No." He said again remembering his parents were excited for him and to be honest, he was to he couldn't help but smile as he remembered getting into bed with his clothes on, for when he wakes up he would be up and ready, but his mom made him change into his pajamas. He knows where Michael is going with this. "Michael anything could happen to him, he could get attack by a wide pokemon, he could get hurt or lost." He said.

"Your making excuses, Talisman more then capable of handling himself, plus he got Glaceon and let me tell you those two make a great team." He said in a calm tone.

"and what if he lose? Huh, and all his pokemon are knockout and beside, he doesn't know anything about battleing." He said hoping he see reason. But Michael shook his head.

"And that's were your wrong. I seen him battle with his friends and let me tell you his good, i mean you should have seen him and Glaceon." He was on his way to do some shopping when he saw Talisman and Glaceon battleing Becky Lopunny, he watch with his friends as he watch, he can see the energy and exitement comeing from the two and watch him give comands to Glaceon, they came out on top and won. He was impressed with Talisman And Glaceon Teamwork and later learns, that he and his friends train and battle on their free time to keep there pokemon in shape. "And let's not forget that time he snuck out to frost cavern." Michael added, he didn't agree with what he did but understand why, Tony was about to reply but Michael beat him to it. "Now i'm not saying what he did was right, but he came back fine." Sure he had some bumps on his trip, but he came out alright in the end and got Eevee to evolved to Glaceon.

"I, know your not going to like what i'm going to say but this will be great experience for you and him, that's why when I heard that Talisman wanted to see the meteor shower with his friends i thought this could be good for you two, he get to be out without you breathing down his neck and to show you, that there's nothing to worry about." He said hoping Tony will give him more freedom and the two relationship get better.

Tony got up from the sofa walking up to a photo frame on the wall, of him Emerald and a younger Talisman who was holding Eevee on top of his head, all with happy looks on ther face. Loseing Emerald was devastating for both him and Talisman like he lost a part of himself. He miss her sweet laugh her happy and positve kind spirit, the only thing that keeps him going was Talisman, if anything happen to him or even Glaceon he don't know how he life without him he, just could't lose him so he do whatever it takes to keep he safe.

"I can't Michael... I just can't..." He sigh at Tony stuborness. "Can you at least think about it or talk it over with him."

"...alright." he said getting out his phone to give his son a call, hoping he still not mad and will awswer, he waited but got no awswer he let out a sigh. "Yep he still pissed at me." Michael look at him with a rise eyebrow. "Why, what happend?" He ask, Tony let out another sigh knowing he's got some explaining to do.

* * *

**-Santalune City-**

Talisman was look at his phone to see who was calling as soon as he saw his dad name he dismissed the call and look back to his friends, after they arrive at Santalune City they headed to a milkshake diner which is where they come to hang out. The diner it self was light blue, the booth they were sitting on was light blue and white that was big enough for eight, the table were grey and on the bottom right, was a counter that have stools. There were waitreses that were wearing a pink one piece dress with a white apron and had roller skates as the waitress were skating around with milkshake glass, serving their customers some had empty glass that was being tanking to the kitchen, to be wash. The pokeshake diner started in the unova region, that started out small but, slowly start to get popular in unova getting a lot of good reviews and begin to expand their business in different regions which quickly became a success.

"And that what happened..." Talisman finished telling his friends, what happened with him and his dad. Ethan looked angry while Pearl Arthur and Becky look concern, they all knew bringing up that day leave him depressed. When they heard that Emerald had passed away they were saddened by her lost, she was the sweetest and kindest person. She would read story to them at the school library and would teach them all about pokemon and how they brain out the best in us. When they were at her funeral and when they saw Talisman, he looked defestated i mean who wouldn't be. After the funeral ended they all went to his bed room and find him crying holding Eevee, they were there for him and help him through this hardship.

"Man how long is your dad going to keep you like this?" Ethan said in annoyance.

"By the looks of it, I say... For the rest of my life." He let out a frustrating sigh. "And I was hoping that he would start to ease up and stop worrying."

"What are you going to do now?" Pearl asked taking a sip from her milkshake.

"Well, I might have to sneak out again without making him suspicious." After he got back from Frost Cavern' it took him a while to get his dad to trust him, with him always watching him like a Braviary, stalking it's prey and even put a and alarm in his bedroom window and the back and front door of the house. He was even going to get some security cameras and bars for his windows, but Michael talk him out of it saying that he was taking it to the extreme and he slowly start to trust him again but was still weary, so when the time comes for him and his pokemon to travel around in different regions he has to be careful not to get him suspicious.

"Is there no other way to convince him?" Arthur ask. Talisman shook his head "It's like talking to a brick wall."

"Glac." She cry out in agreement on Talisman lap. "Are you alright, you know about... What your dad said..." Becky asked in a concern tone. The four and their pokemon eyes were on Talisman, what he said still echoed in his mind "_Go on walk alway like you always do! Just like on your mom's death bed!"_ Those words were still echoing in his heard, like a broken Record Player as memory of that fateful day start to play in his head, but was taking out of his thought of mind by Glaceon. Who was calling out to him with a worried look on her face, and saw that everyone had looks of worry and concern for him' he shook his head to get the memory out of his mind. No today is supposed to be a special day he was not gonna let this get him down, he put on a big smile on his face. "Yeah, im cool." he said reassuring his friends as he takes a big fast gulp of his milkshake, but soon regretted it as he place his hand on his forehead. "ow ow ow ow! Brain freeze! Brain freeze!" The four friends and their pokemon laugh at Talisman sudden brain freeze, while Glaceon shook her head with a amused look on her face and was glad that he was not letting what dad said get him down, feeling the pain fading away he turn to Arthur.

"So Arthur, what have you and the science club been up to?" He ask changeing the subject, and curious about what Arthur and the O.S.C been up to. "Yeah im a bit curious to." Becky add as all eyes were on Arthur.

"Well, we've found some kind of stranger energy that has been appearing in all different regions." He said with great interested and a bit of excitement in his voice.

Arthur have love science ever since he was little and dream of becomeing a scientist. What got him into science? When he was a kid, he was watching a sci-fi movie he find all this talk about how this works, what it is, and how it was made. His parents find it's boring or have no clue what they are even talking about, but he find this all fascinating, and started to become curious off things and how they work. He would take a rc car apart just to see what make's it work, he would come home with books he got from the library that were all related to science, and would spend hours reading and move to the next. When he went on his journey to see the fossils lab in Ambrette Town, he bump into a group who was also heading to the fossils lab and went with them, while on there why to the fossils lab, he was talking to one of the group about science the two share some interesting conversation and then told him about the O.S.C. When his journey ended he join the O.S.C. He learned quite a lot from them and helped with the club. "What kind of energy?" He ask.

"That the thing, we don't know!" He exclaimed in excitement. "We been trying to figure out what it is, at first we thought it was a ultra wormhole but the energy is unlike anything we've seen, so to get a better understanding off it we've been building a device to help us understand what it is, which we should have ready in two months." He finished explaining.

"Well that explain why we havent seen you for a week." Becky said drinking her milkshake.

Arthur rub the back of his heard. "Yeah, again sorry about forgetting the meteor shower was today." He apologize. "So, what have you all been up to?" He ask.

Pearl was the first to speak. "Work at the boutique has been pretty normal so far." Pearl's love for fashion started when her parents took her to see the pokemon showcase. Her eyes sparkled as she watch the Performer's and their pokemon performances for the audience, she watch in amazement of the performs and their pokemon, dance routines their pokemon using their moves and the clothes they were wearing was so, beautiful and stylish. After watching the pokemon showcase Pearl knew she wanted to be a pokemon Performer.

When she started her journey and got her starter pokemon fennekin. Her first performance didn't go so well in the theme Performance that was the poke puff baking, she ended up burning them. and on her second performance this time making it to the freestyle performance. Despite her and her pokemon best performance, it was not enough for them to win.

She didn't know why she kept losing? Her and her pokemon have been practicing so hard, but it felt like it was all for nothing. At first she wanted to give up and go home, but her friends told her that she shouldn't give up on the pokemon showcase, hearing this made her feel better and made her more determined to win.

When her and her pokemon were practicing their dance routine in Cyllage City, what she saw would change her life. Out on the sea was a Milotic, this pokemon is describe by many to be the most beautiful pokemon in the world.

She watch in awe at Milotic leap into the air and into the water, and leap and again. Never taking her eyes of the pokemon beautiful pink and blue diamond shaped scales, as it land back down into the water and was looking at her for a minute, then it swam away. Seeing this pokemon gave her idea for her Performance, she make her own outfit.

She started, buying fabrics a sewing machine and other things for her outfit she made a sketch of it. It was not easy making it, for she prick her fingers and some ups and downs, she was glad to have done some sewing with her grandma when she was younger. After a week she finally finish it, just in time for today showcase as she started her performance wearing the outfit she made. Once all the Performers were done, it was now time for the votes and to her shock she got the most votes and was the winner and got her first Princess Key.

After that, she got more and more into fashion and started doing some sketch of clothes design. At first she just wanted to win to be Kalos Queen, but over time her love for fashion grows with each day. Then she finally got enough Princess Keys to enter the master class, but sadly she lost in the first round. Once her journey was over, her new life goal was to be a fashion designer and to have her very own boutique to expand her business to sell clothes design around the world.

"You know me just working out at the gym as always." Ethan was looking to start a career in boxing. Back in the days when he was a kid, him and Talisman would get into fights to protect Arthur from bullies, who were twice his size or were outnumbered six to two, he would come home with bruises cuts and a black eye what got him in a lot of trouble at home and school.

Beside fighting he also loved pokemon battles, jumping on the sofa cheering loudly to his mom annoyance. He would go on about how he was going to win the kalos league when he gets older to everyone.

When he got to the age of eleven and started his journey and got his starter pokemon, he challenged a ace trainer feeling confident him and his Chespin can take him, it... Didn't go well and challenged some trainres who started their journey.

He wanted to get stronger, he wanted to come out on top to be the champion. He started facing his first gym leader, which was a challenge but he managed to win his first gym badge. He continued on his journey, battling trainers and catching some pokemon. He collected all the gym badges to enter into the kalos league.

Ethan faced many strong trainers, he had a few close calls, but was able to make it to the semi finals. His next opponent was no joke as he kept doing a hit and run on him, but he saw a small opening and just barely won and was now in the finals to face the champion and hero of kalos, Calem.

It was a long and epic battle between the two trainers, giving it their all as the crowd goes wild with excitement. As they continued to battle, the two were down to their last pokemon, he was so close to being champion that he can almost taste it, as he put everything into this battle as if his life was on the line. But Calem got a lucky hit knocking out his pokemon.

After his journey ended, he still battle with his friends always up for a battle to kill some time, but felt that he wanted to do something with his life. So he decided to sign up to a boxing club to have a career in boxing.

"Same old ice sculpting with my dad." Talisman said bored.

"I got a call to take some photos of a model for a magazine yesterday." Becky said happily.

Becky is a freelance photographer who takes on any photos jobs. This all started back when she used to lived in the shino region. When she was visiting her grandparents, she was exploring their house when she came across a basement. As she went down into the basement , she found nothing but some old junk and other things, then she saw a box, curious to know what was inside she opened it and what she found was an old camera and some photos of people, pokemon and landscape. Just as she was about to look at them, her grandpa came down and saw her looking into his old photos.

Startled by him, thinking that she was in trouble for looking at his things without asking, he just laughed, saying she is not in any trouble at all, as he tells her about his younger days being a photographer. Looking at some of his old photos together and even showing her how to use the camera, running around taking photos of her mom and dad, her grandparents some pokemon and anything that caught her eye.

After she was done she showed her grandpa the photos she had taken, he looked at the photos. Once he had looked through them all he was impressed with some of them. When it was time for her to go home, just as she was about to give the camera back, he told her she could keep it. Becky jumped up in joy, running up to give her grandpa a big hug and thanking him. As they were leaving, Becky turned to her grandparents and said to them that she was going to be a photographer.

As time went on. Becky along with her Buneary who she met was told by her parents that they were moving to the Kalos region. Of course Becky wasn't happy about leaving Shino, for that would mean leaving her friends and grandpa behind. Not wanting to leave she ran up stairs and locked herself in her room in hope that they changed their minds. No matter what thay say or tried to do they couldn't get her out, so they called grandpa to talk her out off her room.

The two had a heart to heart talk. He tells her that she gets to meet lots of new pokemon that she's never seen before, and gets to take a lot of photos of landscape and Lumiose City, telling her how beautiful Kalos is and says she can call him whenever she likes, and promise he'll come and visit her. Still not wanting to leave her home and her grandparents, she finally gave in, coming out of her room. After saying their goodbye's to everyone in Shino, their journey to their new home was long, but soon they finally arrived at Kalos. It took some time for her to settle into her new home, while she was looking around her home she met Pearl who introduced her friends Talisman, Ethan, and Arthur, as the five became best friends. Once she got to the age of ten, she and Buneary went off on there journey.

She started taking photos of pokemon, landscape towns and the famous Lumiose City with her new camera she got as a present from her grandpa for her journey.

Beside taking photos, she battled other trainers and collected gym badges, and entered the league, but was defeated in her first match. And so after her journey was over, she continued her dream to be photographer. Once she was old enough she decided to do freelance photography.

"Oh, and you guys are not going to believe who it was." She said eager to see their reaction.

"Who?" Pearl ask.

"Nessa."

Their eyes go wide hearing that name.

"N-Nessa!? As in Nessa the Galar water type gym leader and model!?" Pearl said out loud.

"Nessa was in Kalos?" Talisman said in a surprise tone. He had heard of the model/ gym leader and even seen her gym battle on tv once, her and her pokemon are really strong, and how intense the gym battles can be. And how they can get their pokemon to get bigger with dynamax.

He would just love to go to Galar to enter the league, only problem is, 1, dad, and 2, from what he heard you need a letter of endorsement to participate in the Galar league.

"Yeah it was a shocker for me as well. The guy that was supposed to take the photos of Nessa called in sick. So i got a call saying they need a photographer as soon as possible. So when i got to the place and saw who i was going to take the photos of, i was like no way! Anyways getting off topic. But yeah it went great, they love the photos and i even got to talk to her."

"That's great Becky im glad it all went well for you." Talisman said with a smile.

"Thanks Talisman." she smiled back. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you something. I just know your going to love..."

"And what would that be?" He asked curiously.

"Okay, so me and Nessa were talking about normal things, and-"

"Just get to the point already!" Ethan said impatiently.

Becky gave her hot head friend an annoyed glare. "I was just getting there." She said in a annoyed tone. "Anyway, as I was saying. She told me that Chairman Rose is planning a special event with the Galar league, where trainers from different regions gets to participate."

"Wait, don't you need a letter of endorsement to enter the league from what i heard?" Arthur ask.

"In Galar you do. But they're doing something called the top fifty, where trainers battle each other to get a spot in the top fifty to make it to the league and-" She was interrupt again, this time by Talisman.

"Do you know when it's going to start!? And where it's going to be!?" He said as he and Glaceon leaning close to her, their eye sparkling.

"Hay, hay, calm down, she said that Chairman Rose is going to do an announcement about it in a week. She finished, as he sits back down.

This was it... This was his chance he needed to go on his own journey, and travel the world with the money he's been saving up.

"It's not going to be easy you know. Theirs going to be a lot of strong trainers trying to get a spot in the top fifty, and your dad is not going to let you go." she said finishing her milkshake.

He put his hand on his chin in deep thought. "_Becky's right, it's not gonna be easy getting a spot in the top fifty and my biggest problem is dad, if he suspects anything at all then he's going to turn are house into a prison._" He said in his heard.

"Guys, this may be my only shot to go on my own journey, if i don't take it I may never get a chance like this again... And as for my dad I have to be really careful around him." As he looks down at his empty milkshake glass. "This really means a lot to me and Glaceon..." he muttered sadly enough for his friends to hear.

They all stare at their childhood friend feeling guilty. Even though he told them to go without him, and they were all out on their journey having the time off their life, while Talisman was forced not to go. They knew trying to reason with his dad would fall on deaf ears, but they still felt like they should have done more and stand their ground. Now this time they were going to help him to reach his dream.

"Well if your serious about getting to the top fifty, then you and your pokemon are going to need help in training if your ever going to get a spot in the top fifty. And who better to help get you and your pokemon to kick ass at the top fifty then me." He pointed a thumb at himself with a big grin on his face surpriseing Talisman.

"You can count me in as well." Becky said.

"As would I." Pearl added.

"Make that four." Arthur said.

"Guys... you all don't need to do this for me. We can just do training on are own." When his friends are all busy with work or other things, he and his pokemon would train by themselves, by doing stuff like jogging to get Glaceon and Goodra's speed up, which the two Struggle in catching up with Absol who was the fastest in his team. Then they practice aiming dodging and blocking, with a tennis ball machine and he will have them battle each other.

"Plus i don't want you all to put your future on hold just for me. And if my dad somehow finds out what im planning, I don't want you all to get caught in the cross fire with me..."

"Don't worry about it, there no rush, and beside... We feel like we need to make it up to you..." He said looking down.

"Make up what?"

"Remember when we were going to get you for are journey and your dad said you weren't allowed to go?"

"Yeah, who could forget that?" He said with a frown.

"We all felt like we could of done something more, to get your dad to let you go on your journey with us. But we didn't, we just went on are journey while you were stuck at home." He said looking down in shame.

"Guys you all know how stubborn my dad is, and you all really don't need to make anything up for me." he said. But Pearl placed her hand onto his.

"Talisman... we want to help you, because your are friend." She said gently. "And you always told us to be their for each other." That was true, when they found out Arthur was getting bullied again and not telling them for fear that they will get bullied. Which they found out and the reason why. They told him that they would have still helped him no matter what. Once Talisman and Ethan dealt with the bullies. The five friends made a promise to always be their for each other.

"Guys... Thanks, no seriously guys, Thanks. Your all the greatest friends i could ask for." Giving them his appreciation. He really owed them big time.

Just then, a waitress comes skating to there table. "Hi there are you all finished?"

"Yeah we also would like to pay."

"Sure! I'll go get the bill." She said giving them all a smile, as she skated away with their empty milkshake glasses. How they were able to skate, while carrying trays of milkshakes keeping there balance and not falling was beyond him.

"Hay Talisman." Ethan called out to him. turning to his hot head friend. "We still got time to kill, so you and Glaceon up for a battle?" He said with a smirk on his face.

He looks down to his partner's pokemon on his lap, who had a, you know I'm always ready for a battle, look on her face. As he looked back at Ethan with a smirk. "We're always up for a battle."

* * *

After paying for their milkshake. The five friends headed to the park, for the two trainers to have their battle. Once they made it to the park, Ethan and Talisman got in position.

"Alright Talisman, let's see how strong you and your pokemon have got!" He turned to his partner Blaziken. "Ready to rock and roll buddy?" He didn't need an answer as Blaziken jumps into the field, and let's out a battle cry as flames spout out from his wrists, and taking on a battle stance.

Seeing this got Talisman excited as he felt the adrenaline pump into him. "Glaceon you ready for this?" She run up to the field as she did a back flip and landing down gracefully. " Gla glac." she cried out in confidence with her heard held high. As they were getting ready to battle.

Arthur Pearl Becky and their pokemons were sitting on a bench watching. "Glaceon is gonna be in a big disadvantage." Becky said.

"Yeah, an ice type going up against a fire and fighting type is not in their favour... But they may come out on top this time. Glaceon battled Braixen and won despite being in a disadvantage."

Pearl nodded remembering the battle she had with him. Her and Arthur are not exactly good in battles but still try. When they started battling, she thought she had the advantage but she underestimated them, as Glaceon dodged Braixen attacks she even blocked her move scratch with iron tail, she did got some hits but was taken out by her ice beam.

"And it's not about having the type advantage over your opponent. You also need to have great skills and a strong bond with your pokemon."

Glaceon and Blaziken were in a battle stance, waiting to be given a command while the two trainers waited to see who will make the first move.

Just then, they all felt a strong wind blow and making the tree leafs sway as a single leaf fell. Time seems to slow down as the two trainers, and their pokemon can hear nothing but their heartbeat. As the leaf slowly descend and finally it landed.

"Glaceon use ice shard!" He shouted.

She jump up into the air as her forehead start to glows a light blue and opens her mouth, as she fires multiple sharp shards of ice from her mouth as they rain down towards Blaziken.

But Ethan was quick to act. "Dodge it!" Blaziken leap into the air. Avoiding the ice shards as they hit the ground. "Now use blaze kick!" His feet bursts into flames as he come's flying down, towards the fresh snow pokemon.

"Move to the left!" She dodge the attack just in time as Blaziken fiery kick hit the ground, making a explosion of dust.

"Use ice beam!" She open her mouth again, this time a light blue ball forms in front of her mouth and her forehead glows, as she fires a light blue beam at Blaziken.

"Roll out the way! And use fire punch!" He roll out the way as the ice beam miss it's target, he dash towards Glaceon his fist ignites and is surrounded by flames.

"Glaceon jump back!" She did a back flip avoiding the fire punch as his fist smash into the ground making some cracks. "Now use iron tail!" Once she landed she leap towards the blaze pokemon, her tail glows a metallic gray. Only for her attack to be block by his arms, and pushing her back as she land's gracefully to the ground.

"Alright Glaceon keep using iron tail like we practice into we see a opening!" She dash towards Blaziken at great speed, that he barely blocked her iron tail as her attacks got more and more faster putting him on the defenses. But he did get some attack in only to have them miss as she dodge them, and continued attacking with her iron tail.

The three friends watch the two pokemon blocking and dodging each others attacks. "My, Glaceon has got a lot faster." Pearl said to her two friends in amazement.

"Yeah, it's look like those two have done some serious training." Arthur added.

"What i don't get is why is Talisman having Glaceon attacking Blaziken directly?" She asked. Arthur put his hand on his chin, humming to him self. "I think, what he plans to do is to keep Blaziken in a tight spot."

"But, couldn't he have Glaceon attack at a distance?"

"That true, but Blaziken can leap at incredible speed and distance, and would make himself a hard target to hit. And so, he plan to use her speed and iron tail, forcing him on the defense. Once he see a opening, that when he make his move." He finish explaining to Pearl. As they continue to watch the battle, and Becky takeing photos of the two pokemon.

Back with the two ice and fire fighting types. Ethan gritted his teeth. "_Dame it Glaceon got us pin down!_" He said in his head. As he watch as Blaziken was now struggling to block her endless attacks.

"_If this keeps up she gonna find a opening, and we be in a world of hurt, what are we going to do?_" Ethan was trying to think off what to do. Then a idea hit him.

"Hay Blaziken! Once Glaceon attack with her iron tail push her as far back as you can! We gonna do the thing we've been practicing!" The blaze pokemon took a quick glance at Ethan, giving him a nod.

We cut to Talisman, who was trying to find a opening. Glaceon jump up to land a hit on the blaze pokemon, only to have Blaziken us both his arms to block her attack, and pushing her back as she was sent flying back.

Ethan saw this was his chance to act. "Now!" Blaziken jump back. As Glaceon landed on the ground, the two saw Blaziken taking a boxing stance.

Before he can give out a order to Glaceon, Blaziken comes dashing towards the fresh snow pokemon with his fire punch.

"Ice shard!" Glaceon fired her shards of ice, only to have him jump to the right evading the sharp shards of ice, and still coming towards her.

"Glaceon use iron tail!" She dash towards the blaze pokemon, iron tail at the ready as she jumps towards him, but he stop and jumps back as her attack hit the ground making a small crater.

She quickly turn towards Blaziken, as she jump towards him hoping this time she can land a hit. But Ethan saw this as his chance to strike.

"Side step and hit her with a right hook using fire punch!" He did as he was ordered as he side step, just as Glaceon was about to land she receive a firey right hook to the face. Feeling both pain and the intense heat from his punch, and sending her flying as she hits the ground.

"Glaceon!" He cried out to his pokemon, as he watch her struggling to get back up and gritted her teeth to fight the pain she was feeling. "Glaceon your okay?" He ask concern. She look to him and gave him a smile.

"Gla glace!" She cried out, he smiled hearing that she was alright and still able to battle. Then his smile change to horror as his eyes widen.

"Look out!" He shouted as she turns to look at his direction. Only for her eye's to widen to see Blaziken coming towards her fast.

She dash to the left just in time as his attack miss. "Glaceon listen, i need you to stay where you are, when i give you the signal jump." She nods to him as her eyes were now on Blaziken who was coming towards her with his fire punch.

She keeps a calm and levelheaded look as Blaziken was now approaching, she trust whatever plan his got she just hope it works.

Talisman had his eyes on the blaze pokemon, as he was getting closer. When she doge that last attack, he saw a opening knowing this was their chance they needed.

He just needs to time it right. "Wait for it." Closer. "Wait for it." Closer. "Wait for it." Closer.

"Now! Run up on his arm and use iron tail!" She jump back avoiding his fire punch. Once she lands she ran up onto his arm, her tail turning metallic and with all her strength she swing her tail at his face, sending him flying back some good distance and hitting the ground.

"Blaziken!" He shouted to his pokemon as he got back up. "Hay your good buddy?"

"Blaziken!" He said telling him his was fine. "Alright use fire punch!" He charge at her. Talisman orders her to do the same as the two came closer.

"Glaceon jump over him and use ice beam!" She leap into the air over him. As she fired her ice cold beam in mid air, hitting him in the back making him fall to the ground.

He grin that her attack hit. "Nice hit, now use iron tail!" Once she landed she ran toward the down pokemon as he was getting up.

"Use blaze kick!" He quickly got back up onto his feet, and turns to face the ice pokemon as she leap at him, with her metallic tail.

Blaziken did a back flep kick as his blaze kick hitting the fresh snow pokemon, and sending her flying up into the air. "Alright! Now let's wrap this up with sky uppercut!" His fist glows a light blue as he leap up into the air to land the finishing blow.

Talisman watch as Blaziken was fast approaching. He needed to act fast or this battle is over.

"Glaceon ice shard!" Once she heard his order. She aim herself her self at Blaziken, and fired her ice shard hitting the fire/fighting type pokemon, cancelling his sky uppercut as his fist stop glowing and starts to fall.

"Iron tail!" Her tail turning metallic, as she spin herself forward hitting him hard as he come crashing down to the ground, making a huge dust cloud explosion. As she landed gracefully.

"Nice work Glaceon!" He said proudly to her. She held her head high smiling at being praised. "Glaceon." She said.

Their small celebrating was cut short, as the two saw a glow in the dust cloud. Talisman narrow his eyes and Glaceon got ready for anything.

Once the dust start to fade what they saw made their eyes go wide.

There stood Blaziken, but his appearance was different. His v shape horn had change that was now curve backward, his yellow makings were now black and were now on his upper legs and chest. His feathers like hair were now shape like wings and was pointing upwards, and his wrists has lone ribbon like flames.

"Oh, shit..." He said grim. "Glac." She said in agreement.

Talisman felt like slapping himself. He completely forgot about mega evolve. In pasts battle with Ethan, he never use mega evolve, thinking if he did then the battle would be over really quick making it easy. Or if he just felt sorry that he didn't have a mega ring. He felt a little jealous that Ethan and Becky had a mega ring, if he could go to the tower of mastery in Shalour City and get one of his own he would. But his dad would be, oh no it's to dangerous son. Yeah, that exactly what he would say, anyway back to the battle.

This did not look good for him and Glaceon. Now that Blaziken is in his mega evolve form this put them in a even more disadvantage.

"Man you two have seriously got a lot stronger since the last time we battle!" He said excitedly, then his face turn serious.

"But now the gloves are are coming off, Blaziken flare blitz!" His charge at the ice type as his whole body becomes surrounded in flames. As he was coming towards her fast like a speeding train.

Glaceon just barely evade, as he charge right past her feeling the intense heat from his flare blitz. "Use blaze kick!" He ran at great speed that she didn't react in time to evade his blaze kick, as she was sent flying up into the air again.

"Hit her again with blaze kick!" He leap up into the air at lightning speed as she looks to the blaze pokemon in horror, as he kicks her down to the ground making a dust cloud explosion. As the blaze pokemon lands the dust start to fade, they can see Glaceon struggling to stand, but then she fell on her side.

"Glaceon!" He ran to his falling pokemon. As he got on his knees and place a gentle hand on her.

"Glaceon, are you alright?" He asked worried. She turn to Talisman, giving him a smile. "Glace." she said in a weak tone, as she struggling to get back up. "Here i carry you." He gently picked her up carrying her in his arms. Ethan and Blaziken who turn back to his normal form, and Becky Arthur and Pearl, who where coming up to them.

"Man, that was the best battle i had! You and Glaceon have gotten a lot stronger since we last battle."

He smile at his hot head friend. "Yeah you to. That boxing trick you did with Blaziken was pretty clever."

"It was just a little something i came up with while training one day. And the way you had Glaceon coming at us with iron tail was crazy, like she was a Scyther using fury Cutter."

"Yeah we were all on the edge off are seats." Becky added.

"Oui, the battle between both Blaziken and Glaceon was truly amazing." Pearl said.

"That battle was intense. What i'm more interested in was Glaceon, and her use with iron tail and the way she move and block his attacks, where did you learn that?" Arthur asked.

He was Silent for a he spoke.

"You all remember at the school library when... Mom would read to us, The princess and the blue tears?" They all nodded. "That where i got the idea from."

The princess and the blue tears. Was a very old story book that his mom found, at a antique book store when she was on her journey with dad and Michael.

It was her favorite story she like to read to the kids at school, and to Talisman and Glaceon who was a Eevee at that time for a bed time story. It was about a group off knights and their pokemon, calling them self the blue tears that protects the princess and her subjects, that was lead by a knight who wore silver and blue armor and carry a spear, and beside him was his Glaceon who fought the empire who wanted to take over the land. She would read it to them every night.

The princess and the blue tears, was the reason he wanted to evolve Eevee to Glaceon. He told her once he start his journey, he made a promise to Eevee and mom that the first thing he'll do, is evolve her to Glaceon and then become the pokemon champion and make mom and dad proud, and she promise to support and cheer him and his pokemon on at the kalos league... Only for her to die, not wanting to remember that day he shook his head to get that day out off his head

Then he noticed the sky was getting dark. He was so focused on to the battle, that he failed to noticed it was starting to get dark, wanting to not let that day get him down he turn to his friends.

"Hay guys it's starting to get dark. We should heard to the pokemon center to get Glaceon and Blaziken healed, and then get to the spot for the meteor shower." He said getting up.

They all nod in agreement and heads to the pokemon center.

...

After getting their pokemon healed and thanking Nurse Joy. The five friends were now just outside of Santalune City, on a open field, there were a lot of people with their pokemon all around the field. As some were setting up their telescope, while some were sitting waiting or talking with there friends and other stuff.

As the five friends were looking for a spot. "Sure are a lot of people hear." Said Ethan.

"Oui, it's going to be hard to find a good spot for us." Pearl added. As the five continued to find a spot, through the crowd of people, Becky call out to her friends.

"Hay guys! What about there." She pointed at a hill that had a tree, that looks like no one has taken it yet. Talisman couldn't help but wonder why no one has taken that spot.

"Well lets take it before someone does." Arthur said. As they all headed to the hill at a fast past to claim their spot, once they reach the hill they all begin to setup. Pearl got out a picnic blanket with help from Braixen, Arthur was setting up his telescope with some help from Reuniclus, Becky and Ethan were talking, and Talisman was looking around. On the right he can see the woods, and on the left were people and pokemon and saw some food and ice cream stand.

He turn to see if Arthur was done setting up the telescope. "How it's going with the telescope?" He asked.

"We just finish." He said with a satisfied smile on his face. "Now all we got to do is wait... so anyone wanna grab a snake?"

"Yeah i could go for one." Said Becky. "Yeah same hear." Ethan said. "A snake would be nice while we wait." Pearl said. "Sure why not." Talisman said. "Alright then, let's go." And so they all went to get some snakes, but Talisman and Glaceon didn't move.

"Hay your not coming?"

"Nah, we'll wait hear." he said sitting on the blanket. "But can you get a mint ice cream for me and Glaceon."

"Sure thing." She said giving the two a smile, as they all went to get some snakes leaving just him and Glaceon alone.

He gazed up into the night sky for a bit, then he lets out a sigh. "This will probably be the last time dad will us do anything like this again..."

"Gla..." She said quietly in agreement.

He thought back on the top fifty. He was originally planning to go to Johto first, but that all changed after hearing about the top fifty. Just thinking about it got him excited, as he imagine himself and Glaceon facing one of the gym leader pokemon, in a intense battle and the crowd cheering in excitement, as Glaceon us her move blizzard and the two won their gym battle, and was bought back to reality. And then comes the hard part, his dad he needed to be really careful if he finds out what he's up to it's game over.

Just then, the two saw a shooting star. "Huh, a shooting star." He said to himself. They say if you see a shooting star your supposed to make a wish. He close his eyes to make a wish. He wish for him and his pokemon to go on a big adventure of their lives. He open his eyes and turns to his pokemon giving her a smile.

Then his smile faded, as he saw a light coming from the woods. "Gla?" She said turning to see what he was looking at, and saw the strange light he was seeing. He got up as he was now curious, he didn't see a light when he first look.

"Hay Glaceon, want to go check out the strange light?" She turns to him, a part of her have a bad feeling about this, while the another part was curious about that light in the woods, making up her mind she gave him a nod. "Glaceon!" She cried out. "Great let's go." And so the two headed into the woods, to investigation the light, not knowing that their lives will be changed forever.

...

The young trainer and the fresh snow pokemon, walk deep into the woods as the light was getting brighter the deeper they go. Into finally they reach the source of the light, and what they saw was a round sphere like object floating, that was glowing a light green color. The two slowly move to the floating sphere to get a better look.

"Glaceon?" She said wondering what it is. "I have no idea." He said not take his eye's off the sphere. Glaceon move close to it to put her paw on it, just as her paw was about to touch the sphere, Talisman took noticed to what she was about to do.

"Don't touch it!" He shouted. She stop putting her paw down. "We don't know what it is, for all we know it could be dangerous." He made a good point, they have no idea what it is as she back away from it. The two stare at the floating sphere for a moment, then decided he needs to show the others what they found.

"Come on Glaceon lets get back to the others and show them what we found." Just as the two was about to leave. They heard a humming sound, they stop and turn back to the floating sphere, as it got louder.

"Glace." She said with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, but i got a bad feeling about this." And then, all off a sudden the sphere turn into a portal. And the two felt a strong force pulling them into the portal. He saw a tree branch he act quickly grabing the tree branch and Glaceon paw.

"I got you!" He yell hanging on to the tree branch. As he look desperately to see if there was anyway out off this mess. Then the two heard a cracking sound, the two look to see the branch wasn't going to hold, and then.

**"snap"**

The two scream in horror as they were suck into the portal, and then vanish.

* * *

**-Eostia- Ken**

Eostia, the land that has been at a long war with the dark elves for seven hundred years.

In the city of ken, the seven shields alliance were having a meeting. In the room were seven beautiful young women, that were seated around a round table.

The first was a blond hair that reach down to her back, on her head was a silver head band. And her eye's were purple, she wears legs and arms armor with shoulder pads that have gold edging and a red cravat, on her lower part she haves a blue and white skirt. This was Alicia, leader of the lris knights.

Next to her was someone who looks to be royalty. She haves long wavy pink hair with a gold tiara, with a red string attached from the side of the tiara going around the back of her head then to the other side off her tiara. She wears a one piece dress the top part of it was white, and had gold edging, on her hands were white gloves. On her arms were puffed sleeves, and the bottom of her dress was pink the front off it was open exposing her pink panty, and has white stocking with gold edging on the top part. On her feet were red dolly shoes and her eye's were blue. This was Prim a princess and cousin off Alicia.

Next was a young woman who looks to be not off this land. She have hazel colour eyes, short black hair with two small white ribbon on each side. She wears a top red kimono, with a transparent shawl. On her lower part she wears a fudonshi that have a marking on the front. White stocking and red sandals. And on her head was a ormament crown, that is shaped like the sun and two bells and a red strings that are hanging down on each side. This was Kaguya, a shirine maiden who from a different country.

Next was a reddish pink hair woman. Who wearing a red long sleeve leotard with the front part openly exposed, that has white fur on the back neck on her hands were black fingerless gloves. On her waist was a belt that carry two swords, she has blue stocking and black boots, on her head was a black headband and has red eye's. This was Maia, a former member of the Black dogs mercenary.

Next was what looks to be a child, but don't be fooled by her appearances, for she much older then she looks. She wore nothing but a ligh green cloak with a white stripe as the top part is dark green, with two feather balls that is attached to a red strings. A small metal plate that covers her crotch behind her was a tail,and haves white stocking and brown boots. On her head was a green hat that also have the two feather balls that hang on each side. Her eye's were a magenta color, and her hair was ginger that is a medium length short bangs, and six thick drill like ringlets. This was Ruu-Ruu, leader of the halflings that are solely female. Despite their child like appearance, they make up for it with their superhuman strength,and are skilled at forging weapons.

Next was a woman that has light brown hair that is tide into a bun, her eye's were blue a moe under her left eye. Her armor was quite revealing, for she wore silver armored boots with black stocking. A gold armor skirt that had the front part open that exposing her white thong. On her arms, were lone white puff shoulder sleeve with silver armor on her arms and gold edging and shoulder pads. A metal strap on her breasts, and a gold and silver ormament on her head. This was Claudia, captain of the dawn templars, and bodyguard of Celestine.

And finally was a woman, who wore nothing but a low cut robe, that had a belt hanging down with a gold piece attached to the bottom. On her were gold jewellerys and earrings. On her feet were sandals with straps up her legs. On her heard was a grass crown, she haves long blonde hair that reach down to her ankle. Her eye's were a emerald green and had pointy ears. This was Celestine, a high elf, leader of Eostia and the seven shields alliance. And is the reincarnation of the goddess.

And right now, they were in a discussing about the war with the dark queen, and the strange mysteries creatures that have been appearing in all around Eostia. And are getting more reports of them been seen in villages and city's, were they came from? No one knows, some say that they are some kind off new monsters that the dark queen have summon. Others say that these are a new species that have never been seen before.

"We've been getting more reports of these creatures seen in all parts of Eostia." Claudia said to the whole room. Celestine close her eye's in deep thought, these new monsters have been causing trouble for the shields. Vult and his Black dogs mercenaries were dealing with the orcs, so they're on their own into then. She open her eye's, and look to her fellow shields and spoke.

"If anyone have any suggestions onto handling this problem, please speak." Alicia was the first to respond, as she slam her fist on the table that startled Prim.

"We need to mobilize the troops! And strike back at these monsters!" She shouted clenching her fist. But, before she could say anything else, Maia cut in.

"Yeah that might not be a good idea." She said scratching the back of her head. She sharpey turn her head to Maia. "What do you mean fighting back at these new monsters is a bad idea!?" She demanded.

"Me and my troops tried that, it didn't go well and let me tell you these new monsters are no joke, we barely made it out of there!" She finish.

"Even we'll having a hard time with those new monsters!" Ruu-Ruu said frustrated that her halfing forces got their ass kick, by a funny looking black and white horse that shoots lighting.

"What are you saying? That we should do nothing and let these new monsters continue to pillaging villages and rape the woman's!" She shouted at Maia.

"What im saying is that we need a new plan to deal with these new monsters." She said bluntly to Alicia as the two glare at each other.

Prim put her hand on Alicia shoulder, to calm her. "Alicia, please calm down." She said in a shy soft voice. Taking a deep breath, she sits back down. Celestine was about to speak, but then she notice Kaguya was a lot more quiet then she usually is, and looks to be in deep thoughts.

"Kaguya, you look to be in deep thought is there something you like to add?" All eye's were now on the shrine maiden. Who always have a stoic expression on her face and spoke in a calm tone.

"...These new creatures... What if they are not related to Origa, and are a new species we've never seen before..." This was something the shields hadn't once considered, the possibility that these creatures were a new species. "What make you think that they are a new species, and are not related to Origa?" She asked the shrine maiden.

"Have you noticed that some of them don't look threatening... For example, i've reserved a report from one of my priestesses, that they've seen a small creatures that was holding a flower floating, when it saw them it didn't attack them, it just floated away. And next was a yellow mouse that was seen in Thorn. Origa would never use creatures like these, and what's even more stranger is that none of these creatures have't taken or volatile any woman's." She finish.

Kaguya made a very good point, the monsters they've usually face would rape any woman they see on sight. But these new ones didn't, and some on them even had cute and friendly appearance. Could it be possible that these are a new species they've never seen before? But Alicia didn't share her theory.

"It's probably a trek to to make us lower are guard! And there nothing more but mindless monsters that needs to be put down!" She shouted. Kaguya close her eye's and kept a calm look, how she always so calm was beyond anyone guess. opening her eye's and still keeping that same stoic face as she turns to Alicia.

"As Maia said, it would be foolish to blindly charge at these creatures without some kind of plan. And having a better understanding of them, and what they are capable off. She said calmly. What she said was very true, they have no knowledge of these creatures and recklessly facing them head on, will results in heavy loss of troops is something they can't afford. Celestine look out the window to see it was night, and was getting tired herself and wanted to finish this meeting.

"I think we talk about these creatures lone enough." She said turning to Claudia. "Is there anything else to report?"

"Yes just one, we've evacuate the people of Lana vaillage, so by the time the dark queen monsters arrived the vaillage would have been deserted."

Celestine was relieved to hear that the people of Lana vaillage were safely evacuate, and to hear some good news.

"Is that everything?"

"Yes, i believe that is everything."

"If that so, then let us continue this meeting tomorrow." Everyone but Celestine left the meeting room. "Oh and Claudia." she stop and turns to Celestine. "Can you have one of the maids have my bath ready?" She gave a nod to the reincarnation goddess. "Of course lady Celestine." She said with a smile and leaving the room.

Once the door close she let out a deep sigh, as she got up to open the door to the balcony once she did she felt the cool air, and gazed at her city below. It have been fore mothers since these creatures have come out of nowhere, and more seems to appear with each day and was getting difficult. A maid come's up to her and bows. "Lady Celestine, your bath is ready." Tuning to the maid she gave her a kind smile.

"Thank you." She said as the maid left, she looks up to the night sky for a bit, then she left for her bath.

* * *

**Author's note: **Finally done with the first chapter, and sorry for tacking so lone and keeping all off you waiting, i'll get to work on the next chapter. And as for the prologue i will fix the grammar soon. So i hope you all enjoyed this chapter , let me know me if i made any mistakes and what you think of the first chapter.


End file.
